


Tribulations

by whoaswetha



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaswetha/pseuds/whoaswetha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Martin didn't know and Martin didn't ask. Molly wasn't quite ready to talk about it but until she was, he would be there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribulations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueboxonbakerstreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxonbakerstreet/gifts).



> This is just a little short something that I thought of while texting Victoria (blueboxonbakerstreet)

Martin woke up in the middle of the night. He had come to by Molly’s shivering. She was curled up, pushed up against him, her arms wrapped around him tightly. They always fell asleep this way. Whether they stayed like that throughout the whole night was a completely different story.

Her brow is furrowed tightly and her nose is scrunched up like a little pug. It was the telltale signs of a nightmare. A pang of worry hit his chest and he wished he could take away what plagued her dreams. Molly’s dreams should be happy and peaceful.

He hugged her closer.

“Molly, sweetheart, it’s okay. I-I’m go-gonna be here, okay? It’s gonna be okay, and I know whatever is going on through your mind right now, I’m here for you.” He presses a hasty kiss to her forehead and hopes that she wakes up.

Molly after a nightmare is perhaps one of the worse things ever. She looks so scared and fragile that he just wants to tell her that he’d fight them off for her, with his bare hands. He wants to hold her tightly and let her know that it’ll all be okay. But, she needed her space. That’s what hurt the most. Martin saw, but he couldn’t do anything.

Instead, her brow relaxes, and her once vice like grip loosened.

 

He lets go of a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding.

* * *

 

Martin didn’t know why she had nightmares. They cropped up about a month ago, and she’d have them almost every night.

He gritted his teeth as he remembers the first time she had a nightmare.

Martin had woken up in the middle of the night to find Molly gone from their bed. He had gotten up to get a glass of water and to see where she was.

She was sitting in the living room with the telly on and she was wrapped up in blankets. Her stare was vacant, as if she was looking but not really seeing. She looked as if she had been crying. There was a tissue box on the coffee table in front of her.

“You okay, love?” he asked, worriedly.

She jumped a little and her head spun to the doorway where Martin stood.  From how the light from the telly screen hit her face, he was able to make out tear stains on her cheeks.

“Yeah, go back to bed.”

She gave him a strained smile.

He glanced at her uncertainly and made his way over to her.

“What’s wrong?”

She didn’t say anything, but she shook her head. Her lips were pressed tightly and she looked like he was going to cry.

Martin gathered her into his arms and hugged her to his chest.

“You can tell me anything, you know.” He whispered into her ear.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She answered.

He nodded.

They spent rest of the night like that.

* * *

 

Martin didn’t know, and Martin didn’t ask. Molly wasn’t quite yet ready to talk about it and until she was, he would be there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
